Luminescence
by sailornia
Summary: A collection of multiple delicious, dirty one-shots between the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth and their favourite celestial mage. [StingYu] [RoKino]
1. StingYu I

**.**

**Luminescence **

**.**

This is going to be a collection of StingYu and Rokino smutty oneshots – possibly a few with both couples at once. It's total PWP, please don't read too deeply into it, and each oneshot will be in a different AU, so don't think that Yukino is just bed hopping or something (not that anything's wrong with that!)

It will go StingYu, RoKino, StingYu, Rokino, in that order. I will throw the threesome in somewhere between.

.

**The cover art is by the absolutely wonderful Arlie! She is known as arliee (ffnet), Juvvias (tumblr), and jellalferfanfez (her art blog).**

**Please go check out her work! She is phenomenal - thank-you, Arlie! **

**Warning**: VERY sexually explicit scenes. By continuing you acknowledge that you are aware there are adult situations in the following chapters, and have willingly agreed to read them.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

.

The sounds she made were what he enjoyed the most, Sting Eucliffe decided as he stared down at the girl caged between his arms. It was late – later than either of them should be awake, really – but it seemed the only time they could manage an intimate meeting was well into the night, after everyone had either drunk themselves into nocturnal comas or wandered off to the local bars.

Not to mention, Yukino just seemed to come alive past midnight – Sting would be a liar if he said it didn't influence his performance when she would scream his name until the early morning. Listening to her cries as he claimed her again and again, echoing through the empty guild's halls…they really kept him going, expending every ounce of energy he had.

"Nng," she was shifting as he settled between her legs, knees bent and pleated skirt hiking up her thighs, warm core rubbing deliciously against his growing erection, "Sting…you know how much I hate it when you look at me like that."

A wicked grin broke out against the young man's features.

He was going to have some fun tonight.

"Look at you how?" leaning down so his breath could ghost against her lips, Sting held her gaze.

Yukino rolled her hips again – damn that vixen. Hell, he had actually been doing _work_ before she came simpering in, restless as anything with that damn skirt swishing around her legs, its fabric lifting up dangerously as she sat on the edge of his bed.

'_I'm busy, y'know_,' he had droned, leaning back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head, '_so this had better be worth my time._'

Truth be told, it was always worth his time – but nothing was wrong with a little cat and mouse.

'_My apologies, Sting-sama…_' Oh gods, he had already known where this was going just from her sugary tone of voice – he had picked up the musky scent of her arousal before she even knocked on the door.

Before she could reply, that damn temptress swung her legs up, skirt breezing up higher as her fingers traveled lower, scent flooding his nostrils with the promises of what was to come.

His mouth had begun to water then.

She had smiled so sweetly – and to be honest, it had made his heart swell. Gods, he would have been lying if he said he didn't feel some sort of ridiculously feverish rush when she was around him.

'_I had just been thinking about how terribly bad I wanted you inside of me_,' it was blunt, yet somehow just so innocent, so Yukino, as she began to stroke herself with her fingers, a delicious whine escaping from her lips as a darkened spot began to grow against the crotch of her panties.

Just thinking about her rubbing herself to the thought of him…it took every single inch of effort not to completely ravage her mouth with his own, bite and lick those darling plump lips of hers, drill into her until –

She bucked her hips lightly, and he was brought back to present.

"You know how…" Yukino murmured in an attempt to answer his previous question, averting her eyes from Sting's own as a flush crept against her cheeks, "like you…"

Hissing, Sting's hips followed the pace Yukino set and increased it exponentially, grinding roughly against that sweet spot between her legs. The girl arched her back as he bent down, hot breath ghosting the shell of her ear.

"Like I…?"

He trailed one, two, three kisses, feather light, down the curve of her jaw, hovering above the column of her throat before continuing further.

"Don't make me say it," her fingers wove through Sting's flaxen hair, knotting against his scalp as she tried to push him closer to her skin, "_please_."

The length of his tongue ran along her neck, lathering its pulse point and feeling a swell of pride as the girl elicited an adorable little mewl. Ah, fuck it all, she sounded too good for him to continue with this foreplay.

"You're being so polite today, Yukino," Sting paused to gently suck at her skin before continuing, "what gives, eh? '_Please'_? Really?"

She mouth opened to reply, but all that came out was a throaty moan while her lover sank his teeth into her, biting, tonguing, devouring her skin like a starved man.

Raising his head, Sting relieved her of his ministrations only to bring two fingers up to her mouth, opening his own lips as instruction. Yukino glanced at him briefly before complying, taking both of his digits and sucking them as he pumped their length against her tongue. Once heavily coated in her saliva, Sting removed the fingers, replacing them with his own tongue as the two met for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Yukino ran her hands back through his hair again, massaging his scalp as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it roughly, only releasing it to dive back in once more, consuming her mouth with his own in a bruising kiss.

Enough.

Sting grasped her thigh, lifting it up just so, as he pressed himself firmly against her soaked panties, rolling his hips forward and up so she could feel his hardness in its ultimate entirety. Yukino panted out his name, tearing her lips away until her lover chased after them, tongue plunging back into her mouth in dominance. Though they both still had on clothes, neither could deny how delicious it felt as he continued to thrust the tip of his engorged head against her slit.

Lifting his lower half back up, Sting moved his hand – fingers still wet from Yukino's mouth – and rubbed an experimental circle with the pad of his finger against the fine bud of her clothed clitoris. The girl called out his name, extending the final syllable with a sweetened whine, as he parted the crotch of her panties to plunge his wet fingers in between her folds.

No mercy.

Yukino's back arched, her pale tank top stretching across the expanse of her chest, exposing hardened nipples. Taking this newfound opportunity, Sting enveloped one greedily, lathering the pebbled tip with his tongue before noisily slurping it into his mouth. He soon paid the same attention to the other while his fingers continued to work inside of Yukino in a maddening rhythm – quickening their pace, slowing down until she huffed in annoyance. Sting then stopped completely, only to slowly pull out to slam them back in, curling inside of her walls, enjoying the sucking sound it made.

The poor girl was a mess now, juices spilling out and pooling just below her ass, and Sting himself was beginning to tire of the fingering as well. Removing his mouth from her breast, he looked back up at his lover's face, a smug smile tugging at his lips at the sight.

Gods, and what a sight it was. Yukino had the back of her hand placed against her lips, but he could see through the creases of her fingers that her mouth was ravaged raw. Likewise, her neck was in a similar state, covered with small, purpling welts, marring her creamy skin. Sweet, luminescent silver hair had spilled and mussed itself against his bedspread, strands framing her honeyed, half-lidded eyes.

Now it was becoming torturous – for he swore the world had stopped then, his heartbeat all-too loud in his ears. Just to think…several months prior he had almost allowed her to walk away from him, from this guild. He had been so ready to let her go, what sort of foolish piece of shit…

Yukino's hand had reached out, cupping Sting's face then, as if she had read his mind and felt his guilt, fingers caressing his cheek as her thumb dipped to run against his bottom lip. Sting closed his eyes, exhaling before moving to lightly press the fullness of his lips against the thumb's pad before he took it between his teeth, sucking gently.

They hadn't needed words for what either had wanted to say in that moment. He knew that she knew how he felt already – he always mumbled out messy apologies between mugs of ale, whispered regrets against the crown of her head as they lay tangled in each other's limbs.

The past was the past.

Sting removed his fingers completely from within her, Yukino groaning out in protest like a child at the loss of his touch. He shook his head, leaning back up to peck a kiss against her lips.

"So, Yukino," his voice was low – gravelly, "you never specified, how is it that I look at you?" his fingers kept busy still – though unsheathed from her, Sting continued to rub them up and down the slit of her pussy.

"Ahn," she mewled out, hips bucking shallowly, "l-like…"

Sting began to kiss his way back down once more, moving both sets of hands to her panties, pulling them off as he reached his intended destination between her thighs. Throwing the troublesome garment off to the recesses of his room, the dragon slayer pushed up her skirt, smirking down at Yukino's center.

Gods, it smelled so fucking good – like a full course meal waiting for him to envelop, drenched in her scent and glistening like dew covered fruit.

Despite his age, Sting had seen several intimate parts of women, and each had been different in their own ways, but Yukino…her nether lips were round, plump, and the most perfect blushing shade of pink, darkening the further you delved. Framed by neatly trimmed silvery strands of hair, it was just so…Yukino.

And he never got tired of seeing it.

"Like?" Sting prompted once more, gazing back up so that their eyes could lock. He wet his lips, moving to gingerly kiss the inside of her thigh, and Yukino thrashed her head from side to side.

"Like you want to eat me!"

Those magic words.

The dragon slayer dove in then, tongue flicking against her slit briefly before he engulfed her folds into his mouth, jaw working against her and nose bumping her budding clit. He threw her thighs over his shoulders, laying flat and parallel to the bed as he lapped at her folds, sucking and pulling until Yukino begun crying out his name, her hips raggedly moving at a pace for him to match with the thrusts of his tongue.

Sting hummed appreciatively and she must have enjoyed the sensation – the girl threw her head back, calling out his name, while he only could pick up speed, licking up every drop that spilled from her center.

Moving his tongue out of her so it could curl around her clit, Sting pulled and tugged the bud, pushing two fingers back into her. This time there was no build up, no fast then slow, the dragon slayer pumped his fingers in and out of her until he could feel her orgasm building – walls tightening, breaths growing airier and airier, as she called out his name in raw pleasure, sobbing for him to bring her to her release, threatening him in between pants, cursing him if he dare stopped.

Sting lifted his head, sucking at the inside of her thigh and murmuring a string of dirty, dirty words against its skin, fingers continuing to work her until it was all too much and she came with such force against his hand that Sting felt his erection twitch in heightened anticipation.

The dragon slayer let her ride the orgasm out against his fingers, pressing his thumb to her clit. Sting waited until she had fully expended herself before he gingerly removed his fingers, sitting back up and bringing them to his mouth, licking her nectar clean off.

Yukino watched him with glassy eyes, before Sting finally looked over, offering his hand to her so that she could taste herself – she gladly mimicked her earlier actions, and Sting couldn't help the guttural groan that parted his lips.

Troublesome clothes were still getting in the way though, Sting huffed to himself as he glared down at his strained erection. Thankfully he had done away with pants long before Yukino had come through the door, but his boxer briefs weren't granting much in terms of comfort and space.

Rolling off of the bed so that he could hurriedly remove the clothing, he barely noticed as Yukino had shifted, crawling over to reach out and palm the length of the erection through his briefs before sliding them down his hips.

His member, fully at mast, sprang out.

"Sting-sama," her voice lilted, fingertips rubbing the precum that beaded from his tip, "allow me to return the favor?"

Before Sting could object, her hot mouth had slid him into its recesses, hand gripping his base as she bobbed up and down expertly, mindful of his impressive length. Pulling his erection out, Yukino lapped up the salty liquid as it dribbled down, the flat expanse of her tongue trailing down to run up the underside of his shaft. She sucked his tip into her mouth, hand beginning to gently pump.

Yukino knew he was enjoying it, only because of the small growls that would thrum against the heavy air every so often. His hands had begun to comb through her hair whilst his hips bucked into her grip, teeth clenching against the sensation.

Sting was going to cum soon if she kept this up – and to be honest, he was not in the mood for letting himself go just yet.

Lacing his fingers through her hair, Sting gently pulled against the crown of her head, prompting the girl to look up at him.

Yukino removed her mouth with a pout and Sting's legs grew weak from the loss of contact, until she looked up at him, pink tongue darting out to lick across her upper lip.

"Is something wrong?" her tone was laden with worry – no matter how many times they had sex, no matter how many times she blew him, there seemed to consistently be a tiny, miniscule part of Yukino that poisoned her confidence with doubt.

Sting's heart tightened.

"Nothing is wrong at all," the dragon slayer slid his hand from Yukino's hair to the curve of her jaw, lovingly stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I just really want to fuck you right now."

You'd think she hadn't been sucking on his dick several moments ago with the beet-red blush that spread across Yukino's cheeks.

Sting let out a bark of laughter.

"Don't go playing coy, now," he climbed onto the bed, smacking her ass playfully. Yukino squealed at the harsh contact, flipping back over to lightly backhand him back, but Sting was quicker than her – naturally – and instead shackled the girls wrist in his grip, pulling her towards him.

Tilting her chin up with a single finger, Sting met his lips against hers, lightly nibbling against her bottom lip before pulling back away.

"Take off your shirt."

His playfulness was gone, but as Yukino removed her top and began to unzip her skirt, Sting stalled her movements again.

"Leave on the skirt," he flashed a grin, "I love the skirt."

Yukino's eyes widened momentarily, until a smile quirked against her lips.

"I'll leave it on if you let me be on top, first."

Now it was Sting's turn for his eyes to widen.

They had done many positions before, of course, but Yukino had always been…more of a submissive as opposed to a dominant, very rarely did she want to be anywhere else but under him, moaning as he pounded her against the headboard or wall.

Or his desk.

Or the shower stall.

Lying back down onto his back, Sting began to stroke his member, cocky smile playing across his lips.

"Be my guest, then."

Yukino crawled over, rubbing her hands against his chiseled chest before she pulled herself flush against his cock, kneeling so that her core rested just above his tip. Sting clenched his jaw as his hands moved to lightly caress the girl's thighs, encouraging her to continue.

So. Fucking. Close.

He swore, if she dragged this out any longer, he was just going to throw her onto her back and have his way with her – this was quickly becoming a matter of life or death.

As she lowered her torso, Yukino's breath hitched and she bit her lip to resist crying out. Gods, he filled her up so nicely – it was indescribable, the heat that pooled in the pit of her stomach every time she felt him enter her, it just got better and better.

Sting was still gripping onto her thighs, trying with everything he had not to force her down entirely on him – he wanted her to take her time, explore the new territory, but his patience would soon disappear altogether. Lifting up his hips to meet her, the entirety of his shaft sheathed itself inside of her, and they both cried out. As Sting brought his hips back down, Yukino followed suit, and soon they had built a delicious rhythm as she began to ride him and he thrust up harder and harder.

Her skirt tickled his stomach as she leaned down, her chest rubbing against his as their lips met in a heated embrace, Sting thrusting his tongue into her mouth in tune to his cock. Soon enough, Yukino could barely move, Sting's pace becoming impossible to keep up with, and he took this window of opportunity to switch their positions, caging Yukino back underneath him – just as they had started.

"Nngh," she sounded displeased, "Sting-sama…"

Oh, so he wasn't just 'Sting' now?

Kissing her again, the dragon slayer silenced the girl below him before he moved his arms underneath her legs, hooking them into the crooks of his elbows and spreading her center for him.

Turning his attention away from her lips, Sting leaned down to pant against her temple, hoarse voice whispering into her ear,

"Do you like that, Yukino?" he purred, pulling out entirely before slamming back into her.

Sting repeated the action again and again, each time eliciting an even louder cry from the girl below him, until he thought to hell with it and began to ram into her once more, skin slapping skin.

"Do you like it," his voice wavered and he swallowed heavily before continuing, "when I fuck you like this?"

She may have nodded, she may have whispered a 'yes', but all Sting could see were stars as he drilled into her, moving a hand to grip her shaking breast, kneading it in his palm.

"Do you like my big cock inside of you?" he stalled, completely sheathed, panting against the crook of her neck, "Do you?"

"Y-yes," she simpered, "yes, I like it so much!"

"Say it, then," he sucked her neck, pulling his hips back, "say how much you love my cock inside of you."

Yukino whimpered, arching her back in an attempt to bring him closer to her, but Sting only tugged his hips back further away from her.

"Ugh, Sting!" Ah, yes.

"Mm?"

"Please!" her voice broke.

"Say it, and I will."

"Gods," she sounded like a child throwing a temper tantrum, "I love having your cock inside of me, _now fuck me_!"

"Such language," he brought his lips back to hers, tangling their tongues as he crashed back into her, swallowing every moan and cry that followed.

Her walls were tightening again, and he could feel the familiar pooling of carnal heat in his groin, coursing through his veins as his own orgasm built. Tearing his lips away from hers, Sting found solace back in the crook of Yukino's neck, murmuring her name like a prayer in succession.

Curling his arm around her thigh, he began to rub her clit at an increased rate, just enough that the girl finally began to scream out his name.

"Cum for me," he lifted his head up to sloppily kiss her jaw, her throat, her neck again, "cum for me, cum for me, cum for me."

And she did, a long, loud, piercing wail echoed against his bedroom walls, and for once Sting was happy he had left his windows open for the world to hear.

In turn, his entire body was on fire, every single nerve about to explode as her walls gripped and pumped his member in tune to his lover's own release. Sting cried out Yukino's name as he reached the apex of his orgasm, sinking teeth into her neck, and filling her to the brim with his seed, collapsing against her as the mess between their legs flooded out onto the bed.

Well, fuck. He had literally just done laundry.

Yukino began peppering his face with kisses – chin, mouth, jaw, cheek, temple, forehead, and finally, the scar that sliced through his brow bone.

Sting, for the most part, could barely catch his breath, but he did slowly slide out, providing just enough room for the girl to curl against his bare chest, gently kissing any part of skin she could come into contact with, humming with contentment.

"So," her quiet voice mumbled against his collarbone, "was it?"

Sting opened an eye lazily, gazing down at Yukino.

"Was it what?" he mumbled, circling an arm around her shoulders, stretching out like a cat.

"Worth your time," Yukino kissed his throat.

The dragon slayer shifted, pulling the girl until she was on top of him again, breasts pushing against his own pectorals. He kissed their hips together, member already hardening again.

"Let's find out," Sting grinned, crushing his mouth to hers.

.

**Notes**:

I have no regrets.

Drop a line if you enjoyed what you read or have any commentary!


	2. Rokino

**.**

**Luminescence**

**.**

This chapter gets really deep and that had not originally been my intention with writing a bunch of smutty one-shots, but what can you do? Unlike the first chapter, this one has the remnants of a solid plot (I wrote it while listening to some p. feely stuff), and it definitely has a serious undertone. However, in my defense (adjusts monocle), sexual relationships that last beyond a few casual hookups will always have that 'what are we doing' factor where neither participant is 100% sure what is going on, let alone if both people involved are on the same wavelength. In addition, I feel Yukino also has a lot of demons that people don't seem to bring up frequently, so I wanted to round out her character a bit more.

WOAH OKAY ANYWAY thank-you everyone for your **wonderful** reviews/favourites/follows – I sincerely appreciate them so much, you have no idea. This was written so fast because of all of you (and my insatiable desire for RoKino) – so cheers, y'all the real MVPs.

.

**Warnings/Disclaimers are located in Chapter One.**

**PLEASE NOTE: THESE ARE ALL SEPARATE ONE SHOTS. WHILE THEY TAKE PLACE IN CANON, EACH IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. THE SECOND CHAPTER IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE FIRST.**

.

Rogue Cheney was pacing across his living room in a nervous frenzy. Tonight was an extremely important night – a night that would decide many fates, most notably his own. Serpentine eyes flickered across to the series of doors that lined his apartment's main hallway, ears pricking at the sound of approaching footsteps. As the doorknob twisted with a familiar creak, he was tempted to soak into a shadow and pounce on the figure.

"Did he give you any trouble?"

Yukino shook her head as she shut the door carefully behind her, a light smile playing across her lips. He was such a worrywart – she was surprised that he hadn't been calling every hour on the hour to check up on them.

Come to think of it, she hadn't been checking her text messages…

"None whatsoever," she smiled at the dragon slayer as he heaved a sigh of relief, both moving to sit on the living room's loveseat.

Rogue lolled his head against the couch's back cushion, eyes closing as his body slumped in relief. He didn't mean to be so protective, really – it wasn't that he didn't trust Yukino, no; he just…didn't trust everything else that could possibly go wrong, such as…thugs. Thieves. Murderers.

Gravity. Murphy's Law.

He could go on.

The couch cushions shifted, and Rogue felt a familiar, warm weight press against his lap. As Yukino leaned across his chest, hair pricking his chin, he relented and brought his hands to settle on her hips, rubbing them gently.

Her lips were barely a whisper as they danced along the column of his neck and Rogue hummed appreciatively against the sensation.

"Yukino…" it was both a warning and an invitation to continue.

She kissed the tip of his chin, and he finally lifted his head up from the couch's back.

"Yes?" she mumbled, her lips coming to rest against his.

"Mm," he returned the gesture before continuing, "aren't you tired at all? You spent the entire afternoon with Frosch, surely he wore you out?"

Yukino shook her head, lying down against his chest once more. Rogue brought his arms around to lace across her back, holding her closer to his body. She was always so deliriously warm, so unimaginably soft, and as his fingers danced along the hem of her blouse he could feel her skin pucker from the cold press of his fingers. She slapped his chest playfully with the palm of her hand at the sensation, but Rogue continued his ministrations.

"We went to the park for a bit, then we got something to eat and sat by the fountain at the – agh! Stop that! Your hands are freezing!"

Rogue smirked as both of his hands rested flat against her back, inching underneath her top to push at her skin. She felt so good, and he was still chilled to the bone from the biting night air – just because he wore heavy clothing did not mean that he was always protected from the plummeting temperature.

"Outside was cold," he supplied, running his hands up and down her sides, "and you're warm," Yukino shifted against his lap, pulling her torso closer to his own and Rogue almost hissed at the contact.

"Ngh…Yukino," He finally ground out between clenched teeth as she dipped back down and rubbed against him again, gyrating her hips.

This time, she began to nibble at his neck, lifting her head up to gain better access as she ran her tongue against his pulse point. Rogue's hands trailed up, finally reaching their intended destination as he fiddled with the clasp of her bra.

"Hold on, " Yukino sat up and Rogue moved his hands to the front of her stomach, helping her lift the troublesome garment up and over her head. Gods, she was so beautiful – every inch of her was unmarred despite the beating she took in the arena, and he swore he whispered a silent prayer unconsciously every time she was lain bare to him. Rogue swore that she had been carved from the finest alabaster stone, and as his touch grew rougher, he felt her shiver against every brush of his calloused finger tips, gooseflesh rippling her skin.

Rogue's hands moved back, finally working to undo her bra, and as the material fell down her arms, Yukino cupped the dragon slayer's cheek, bringing his face to her own.

The kiss was naïve and sweet, as all of their kisses began, but soon turned heated as Rogue parted Yukino's lips with his tongue, grasping her hips to pull her closer. Yukino, in turn, moaned at his boldness, breaking away from his lips for air, a thin strand of saliva connected them. Pulling her back down, Rogue's tongue drew into her mouth once more, tangling with her own. As she rolled her hips the dragon slayer hissed, moving his hands to cup her ass as he stretched his own legs wider. Thank god he had removed his cape and assorted armor when he had arrived - there was already too much material between them as it were.

Pleased with the newfound room, Yukino continued to grind her hips against the dragon slayer's, breaking apart from his mouth only when she felt his erection hardening against the fabric of his dark pants.

Rogue soon grasped her head, pulling her back down again, maddened by the loss of contact. Gods, her smell was overpowering him – it was like honeydew melon, mint leaves, the scent after it rains, earthy and airy all at once – clean, simple, soothing. Something he had been missing for so many years and never even realized. When everything around you was shrouded in the vacuum of shadows, you really took notice when something held such a brilliant aura as Yukino did. In some ways, Rogue found himself comparing her more and more to the early morning sky, something he had never particularly cared for before she had entered his life. The silver lining to his personal rain cloud, she was. Every time they kissed and he felt the pull of her lips against his own, he was completely overpowered, and left always wanting more.

However, their relationship, as it stood currently, was not without its faults. While it had been much more intimate and emotional than any other relationship Rogue had experienced before, there was still a carnal side to it – one that was very passionate, almost rough if they got too carried away. Regardless of this, neither had been willing to actually confirm that they were exclusively dating, already fearing the worst of what, gods, Sting would think.

This had undoubtedly left both to wonder if the other was really serious about this becoming something official. Despite his concerns, most importantly any worries he had over Frosch accepting Yukino's encroaching presence (not that he had thought there would be tension between the two – the exceed had always been extremely taken with Yukino) Rogue still felt as if he was walking around on eggshells – certainly the celestial mage rubbing against him felt the same.

"What are we?" he had mumbled the words before he could take them back, single visible eye widening as a light flush crept against the ridge of his nose, darkening his scar.

Yukino pulled back, eyes blinking. She was topless, straddling this man, grinding her hips against his, and he wanted to ask what they were?

A gentle smile curved against her features as Yukino lightly grasped Rogue's jaw, kissing him once more before answering. That was such a Rogue thing to do – mind always working, gears constantly turning, no matter what else he was doing.

"We're," she began, pausing to lick her lips, "well, I really…" gosh, this had been such a loaded question, hadn't it?

"We're something, right?" Rogue supplied, reaching to run his own hand through her hair, "More…than just nakama, of course."

The celestial mage nodded, her chest tightening. A year ago, had you asked her how she felt towards either of the dragon slayers and she would have given you the same answer for both – they were like her best friends, two people that mattered a lot to her, more than she could put into words, and she was very fortunate to have found two close friends like them.

She was so lucky to be included, especially after they brought her back.

Then…this thing with Rogue had just happened. How had it even begun? The library – it had been the library. She had heard him late at night, wandering around the guildhall's study, eyes tired; stature slouched over opened, unmarked tomes. She had been unable to sleep, opting to go to the library in hopes she could find a book to take home and aid her, but seeing him there made her heart clench.

Rogue, on the other hand, had been exponentially surprised to see the celestial mage standing there in a cable knit sweater and pajama bottoms.

'_Good evening, Yukino,_' he offered a tired smile after the shock had left his system, '_what brings you here at this hour_?'

'_I couldn't sleep_,' her voice was quiet, but it echoed across the room, '_I wanted to find a book to read in hopes it would help.' _

He laughed.

'_Does reading bore you that much_?'

Yukino shook her head.

'_Very much the opposite, but romance novels require less thought, and tend to help me sleep easier – they're comforting_.'

It had been such a feminine answer, but Rogue's expression, though tired, softened regardless.

'_Now that you know why I'm here_,' she walked over, standing beside her guild mate and peering at the book that was in his hands, '_it's only appropriate for me to ask why_ you _are_.'

Rogue tilted the book slightly towards the celestial mage, giving her a better view of what he had been reading. Between the blocks of text, there were several diagrams on the page as well as ancient hieroglyphics. Resting against the pages was a bookmark – a piece of thick card paper with a list of scribbled notes as well as sketches – clearly Rogue's own handiwork.

'_Dragons_?'

Rogue nodded.

Interesting.

'_I think that there's some sort of correlation between_…' he paused then, shaking his head, '_nevermind. Sorry, forget I said anything._' He closed the book, turning back to the celestial mage, '_you said you wanted a romance book, correct? Let's start searching_.'

Yukino almost had pressed the matter – clearly it had been something very important, important enough to have him away from his exceed and reading books caked in dust in the twilight, but she relented and allowed him to lead her towards the fiction.

It had begun like that – their 'thing'. Late nights spent in the library arguing over books, comparing plot devices and historical accuracy. Yukino asking him about his obsession with dragons, Rogue changing the subject to ask why females enjoyed fantastical books about shirtless men and windswept scenery.

When it had become physical…became a whole different story entirely.

But gods, the thought of losing him made her eyes prick with tears. The idea that he could…he had the capacity to become the Rogue they had all seen from the future...the mere thought of him becoming that thing.

That wasn't the Rogue she knew. The Rogue she knew was so patient, so caring, so accommodating to her and her needs, thought about more than just the road in front of him but the bushes and flowers that rested along it, the birds that flew in the sky, the rivers that swam parallel.

Everything about her was unlucky. The fact that someone viewed her as anything but was almost comical, and yet here he was.

"I care about you," Yukino finally offered, her voice choking near the end and she swallowed thickly, pausing before she repeated her statement, this time significantly more sure of the declaration, "I care about you a lot."

"And I care about you," Rogue supplied, his hand moving out of her hair to grasp the side of her face and she leaned into his touch, thumb wiping at tears that had begun to bead, "I care about you a great deal, Yukino. And I'd like for this to continue on the path its on."

Yukino nodded, turning to kiss the heel of his palm gently. Rogue applied slight pressure, leading her head towards his, and their lips found each other again, but this time neither wasted much time easing into it. Yukino was the first to deepen the kiss, her own tongue finding Rogue's and bringing it into her mouth to suck sweetly against its tip. Rogue growled unconsciously against boldness of her actions, hands both dipping down to squeeze her breasts, the pads of his thumbs rolling against her nipples, pinching them occasionally. The celestial mage broke the kiss, mewling against his hostile treatment, but all that did was give him access to the length of her neck and he seized the moment, greedily trailing kisses before biting down, nearly grinning at the gasp his partner made.

Deciding, however, not to stop there, Rogue continued leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses down her collar, the tip of his tongue making a wet path as he sucked on patches of her skin before meeting his intended destination. Moving his hand away from her left breast, Rogue flicked his tongue several times against its pebbled tip before sucking the rosy bud wholly into his mouth. The dragon slayer smirked to himself as Yukino bucked her hips, his name a harsh whisper against her lips.

He really loved her tits, Rogue realized as he moved his mouth to suck at the underside of the breast he had been paying homage to. She was always covered in hickeys and teeth marks along her chest – without fail. Thank the heavens that nobody could see them but him, because people would surely start spreading some wicked rumors. Yukino had rung her fingers through his hair, knotting them against his scalp as she tugged at his ponytail. Kissing he cleavage, Rogue moved to her other breast just as Yukino was able to successfully dislodge his hair tie, allowing it to fall freely.

He lathered her breast; gripping it still with his hand as his tongue gave her other nipple a similar treatment, only this time releasing it from his mouth with a loud, wet pop. Yukino whimpered, prompting the dragon slayer to continue this action again and again on each breast, her cries causing his pants to tighten uncontrollably from the foreplay

"We should move to the bedroom," the celestial mage panted, muffling her mouth with her hand, "Frosch is asleep after all and we don't want to wake him up."

Right. Frosch. Goddammit, Rogue mentally chastised, angry for allowing himself to get so carried away in the middle of the damn living room.

Kissing each breast one last time (and admiring his handiwork), Rogue stood up, clutching Yukino's bottom as her legs wound around his torso, hands still woven in his hair.

"So I take it you'll be spending the night, then?"

Yukino hummed her answer, peppering kisses against Rogue's temple and cheek, paying special attention to the scar that cut across the bridge of his nose before leaning down to kiss his upper lip and cupid's bow.

Thankfully the door had already been left ajar, and Rogue nudged it open further with his foot, a stream of fluorescent light cutting through the darkness. He place Yukino on the bed gently, kissing her forehead, before moving back to close the door and flick on the lamp that sat on his bedside table. A soft, dim glow flooded out, bathing the room in a hazy light. Rogue stepped out of his shoes and discarded his pants as well as his shirt before climbing into bed beside Yukino. The celestial mage immediately crawled on top of him to resume their original position and Rogue happily obliged, mouth latching onto her breast and suckling. Yukino gasped out, arching her back as an invitation for him to continue, her hips rubbing against his lower half.

She must have removed her own pants, as the only clothing keeping him from sheathing himself between her legs were his boxer briefs and the crotch of her laced panties. Rogue bit down against the sensation, causing Yukino to moan out in ache. Soothing his tongue against the mark he had left, Rogue removed her from his mouth, licking his lips and murmuring against her skin that he wanted her to move up higher so he could taste her.

Yukino blushed seven shades of red, but she sucked on her bottom lip and nodded her head as she moved her body, Rogue slipping further underneath her, until she was seated comfortably on top of his mouth.

Rogue lathered the crotch of her panties with his tongue, the material leaving nearly nothing to the imagination as the flat expanse of his tongue soaked it through further, saliva mingling with her juices. God, she was so wet – and smelled so fucking _good_, he paused to press his nose against the curve of her outer lips, breathing in her sweet, musky scent.

As he exhaled Yukino moaned out, a silent plea, but she should know well enough he was going to take his sweet time.

Gripping her ass in both of his hands, Rogue sucked lightly against the material, right against the budding tip of her clitoris. Yukino called out again, bucking her hips, pleading with him now, asking him to _please_ just get on with it.

No.

One of his fingers worked their way underneath her panties, slithering its way towards her entrance, dipping its tip against her folds, pressing shallowly into her and withdrawing in a devious rhythm.

"Rogue," she gripped the crown of his head, "Rogue, _fuck_, please!"

Her voice was so tempting, so sweet and innocent, as if she was just that close to an orgasm already.

Allowing his finger to fully enter her Rogue finally pushed Yukino's panties aside, parting her folds with his tongue so he could pull and suck, paying special attention to her clit as he flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Taking his other hand, the dragon slayer gripped his erect member, stroking it in thick, long pulls. Yukino was grinding her hips, rolling them against Rogue's mouth as his tongue and finger worked her, the poor girl's voice hitching as he added a second digit. By now she was nearly gushing, but Rogue wasn't ready for her to come for him just yet, and after several more quick strokes, he removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue so he could soothe his past ministrations.

"Mm," he hummed against her slit, "Yukino you taste so fucking good," he sucked harder at her intimate creases, the flat expanse of his tongue gliding along her supple skin.

"Ro-ogue," she was now thrusting her hips closer and closer to his mouth, and the dragon slayer smirked, finding his way back between her nether lips to bathe them in heady strokes. "Please just fuck me already," she must have been covering her mouth with her hand again because it came out muffled, "I need you inside of me before I lose my mind, I need to see you," she bucked her hips one last time before adding a second 'please'.

Damn her for knowing just what to say. His length twitched expectantly against his grip and he lathered the tip in precum before removing his hand, lifting Yukino up from his mouth.

"As you wish," he murmured, licking what was left of her juices away from his lips.

Yukino lay back down beside him, kicking up her legs to dispose of her soaked panties. Rogue rolled on top of her just as they came off, settling himself between them. Their tongues met before their lips, as he allowed for Yukino to taste, sucking her own tongue into his mouth immediately.

"You're still taking your pills, right?" She had told him a million times but it didn't hurt to ask again. Yukino nodded, winding her arms around his neck. Rogue pecked the corner of her lips, lifting his hips so he could angle himself at her entrance, grabbing the base of his member to run the tip along the lines of Yukino's slit, massaging his precum against her folds and paying special attention to the sweet bundle of nerves at her hood. The first few times, they had unfortunately had to use lube – and probably should be using it now, but it seems both had grown accustomed to each other. No matter how many times they had sex, each and every time Yukino had an issue with fitting his girth and length inside of her, but Rogue didn't mind waiting – just feeling her walls contract around him nearly brought him over the edge before he had a chance to move.

"Mm," Yukino nudged the back of his head, a silent plea, and he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Tilting his hips forward, Rogue entered her, careful not to hurt his lover by being too rough just yet. Solely from him easing into her, Yukino had begun whimpering, her breathing starting to wane as he filled her up more and more. He began with shallow thrusts to help her adjust to his size, but Yukino's legs tightened around his torso, and Rogue obliged picking up his pace, skin lightly slapping against skin.

"Ah, fuck," Rogue could feel that he was slipping; pulling out and crashing back into her quicker and quicker, but she felt so fucking _good_. The way she pulled him down so their tongues could meet, how her hips followed his in rhythm, the way her breasts bounced as he moved to grip her hips, drilling into her as if she was all he had left. She whispered for him to go faster, harder, both at once, and soon Rogue saw only red, pumping his cock deep into her, groaning as her walls contracted around him. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!

He must have been shouting obscenities, because Yukino pulled him back down to silence his mouth with her own, nibbling messily on his bottom lip. Rogue growled, slamming into her only to pull back out and repeat the action, causing the headboard of his bed to beat against the wall, its sound resonating throughout the room. Yukino cried out as he sat up, kneeling but still fully within her, to pick up her legs and hitch them over his shoulders. Both hissed in pleasure at the change of position, but Rogue wasted no time in continuing his assault, reaching around pinch at her nipple with his hand.

Yukino arched her back but Rogue kept his grip firm, toying with the ravished tip, grinning wickedly as her legs slid against his shoulders from being unable to keep up with his thrusts.

"Ahn," she panted, "I-I'm going to cum," her voice was strained, high-pitched, and completely bathed in desire, but Rogue knew she had been getting close for some time. Moving her legs back down off of his shoulders, Rogue pressed her knees open and against the sheets of the bed, leaving her center widespread for him. Yukino's jaw dropped but no sound came out as she ran her hands down to grip at his forearms.

"Cum for me then," Rogue grit his teeth, keeping one eye trained on her, worried he would miss even a second, "cum for me Yukino."

She screamed his name one final time as he crashed his lips to hers, moving his hand to rub furiously against her clit while she wailed, drawing out the final syllable of his name. Her hips flew up to meet his in a final burst of effort, squirting her juices against his member.

Oh fucking hell.

Rogue felt the familiar pooling of heat began to gather as well, and Yukino's continuing orgasm only pushed him further to the edge as she vibrated against him, her walls clenching and unclenching as she continued to pulse against his still-thrusting cock. He showered her face with kisses, finally moving down to whisper heatedly against her temple, asking where she wanted him to cum.

"In my mouth," she breathed, and it took nearly everything in his power for him to not completely fill his load inside of her right then and there.

As his thrusts became increasingly erratic, Yukino began to murmur dirty, dirty against his ear about his size, how good he felt inside of her, how badly she wanted his cock in her mouth, and before he knew it, Rogue had dislodged himself and Yukino had grabbed his member just as he came, swallowing everything he expelled, sucking against his tip and slowly moving her tongue down the shaft to catch any missed drops.

Even after he had finished, Yukino still kept him inside of her mouth, running the flat expanse of her tongue up and down the underside until he grew soft in her hands. As he caught himself, Rogue finally pulled out from her, moving to lay beside the celestial mage, arm curling around her torso and pulling her naked body flush against his. He was exhausted, and at most could only reach Yukino's shoulder to plant several quiet pecks, eventually finding solace in the crook of her neck, lightly kissing the reached out, breaking their embrace to grab the bed's covers, throwing them across their naked bodies. Rogue settled his arm across her torso as they spooned, breathing in her scent as it rocked him to sleep.

.

**Notes**:

I hope this doesn't sound too rushed. I also hope this wasn't too confusing – any queries or concerns, drop me a line! If you liked what you read, let me know, and if you have any tips or constructive criticism, you know I'm down to hear those as well. :)

Next chapter will be another StingYu, there's a scene I really want to write for them before I do the threesome chapter, so my apologies for the wait!

Ta! x


	3. StingRoYu

**.**

**Luminescence **

**.**

I just need to say several things before we dive in - first, a MASSIVE THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, AND FOLLOWED THIS FIC. I am so amazed at the response, you are all phenomenal, and your feedback means the world to me.

ALSO, I LIED. This isn't a StingYu one shot. This will be a StingRoYu threesome. Yes, **threesome**. Two males, one female. Threesome. If you do not enjoy threesome fics, if you are not a fan of Stingue (Sting x Rogue) please heed this warning.

Serious shout-outs to everyone who helped contribute to this – you know who you are. I love all of you dearly, thanks again for putting up with me and my constant badgering, my dirty (awful) mind (and language) and my empty promises that it was 'almost finished' or 'would be posted shortly'.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to drop a line - but save us both the trouble and don't leave rude commentary.

Please also note that there are more than likely a lot of grammatical errors in this – I have tried my best to proofread, but am only human!

.

**Warning**: THIS HAS _VERY_ sexually explicit scenes. By continuing you acknowledge that you are aware there are adult situations in the following chapters, and have willingly agreed to read them.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN EITHER OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT ALL CHAPTERS ARE DIFFERENT UNIVERSES, WITH DIFFERENT RELATIONSHIP DYNAMICS AND PLOTS.**

.

Rogue Cheney couldn't sleep.

And it wasn't just that he couldn't sleep – there were, of course, always a multitude of reasons why – but this was no fault of his own for once, oh no. This was anything _but_ his fault.

Huffing, Rogue buried his head deeper beneath his comforter, the noises only escalating. To be fair, they had invited him out with them, but he, in turn, swiftly declined, voicing that he was too exhausted from his latest job request to think about anything other than the beauty of uninterrupted sleep.

Now, however, he was filled with an intense regret. The two of them had come inside stumbling and screaming barely an hour and a half later, Yukino bursting into a fit of laughter as Sting's loud, booming voice filled the apartment. Keys were dropped, shoes scuffed against the apartment floor, and every few seconds Yukino's lilting voice could be heard, begging Sting between stifled giggles to 'settle down' before he 'woke up everyone'. Rogue rolled his eyes – Sting hadn't been thinking about anyone but himself. Well, himself and clearly Yukino. There had been a heavy pause, a beat or two of – shockingly enough – complete silence, and Rogue had breathed a long, loud sigh of relief, assuming that they must have finally passed out.

Then it started.

Really, he should have expected it. Leave those two caged for too long and they grew restless as anything –

"ST-_ING_!"

Fucking incredible. The walls of their apartment were already paper-thin, but combined with his heightened senses, they were nearly non-existent – and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Do you like that, Yukino?" a pause; heaving breathing, followed by a light growl, "do you like it when I fuck your pussy with my tongue?"

She did – Yukino loved oral, and Rogue could have smelled her need from a mile away. Sting was going down on her; the slurping sounds were unmistakable. With this sudden revelation, all of the blood rushed down his body to the growing erection slowly tenting his sweatpants. Fantasies began flooding his head – Yukino bent down, her ass in the air, Sting railing into her. Rogue would be beneath her mouth, grunting as she coyly licked up his shaft. Sting telling Yukino to switch positions, to go sit on Rogue's face as he went down on him…

No.

He needed sleep.

"Ye-s," her voice was rising, syllables drawing out just like when she got close, "please don't sto – _NH_."

There were more wet, smacking noises, and Yukino's cries escalated as Sting continued with his assault. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not what he had planned, but gods, he would be lying to himself if he didn't want to be there with them. On one hand, Rogue really could just ignore it; take a cold shower, leave it as is, but on the other hand…goddammit. He really _was_ tired, but that promise of what lay beyond…

Oh, fuck it all. He could sleep in tomorrow.

.

Really, their intentions had been completely innocent. Honest to god, Yukino knew that. Earlier, back when they had decided to go out for a couple of drinks, back when they had invited Rogue with them, and even when Sting had whispered how badly he had wanted to peel her dress off as he pressed her against the wall, clothed erection sheathing itself between her legs – completely, utterly, wholly _innocent_.

While they had, of course, had sex – mind-numbingly excellent sex – when Rogue was gone, it…it was just so much better when they were all together. Both she and Sting couldn't help but acknowledge that as they finished their third round of drinks. The dragon slayer was the first to mention it, gloved arm curved around the booth's cushioned back, Yukino leaning comfortably against his chest.

"I can't believe he didn't want to hang out with us," Sting griped, downing the last of his drink. Yukino could hear the ice crunch between his teeth.

"I've missed him," she supplied matter-of-factly, staring down at her own drink.

Sting peered down at her passively, before breaking out into a toothy grin, nose nudging the crown of her head.

"Oh, is that so?" his canines were glinting in the bar's dimmed light, "having me all to yourself wasn't good enough?"

Yukino smiled at him, playfully smacking his broad chest. Sting grabbed her hand as he straightened his posture, but she shook free.

"You know what I meant," she murmured, leaning up to peck the edge of his bottom lip, "I'm sure you've missed him just as much, if not more, than me."

"'Course I have," Sting's palm moved to cradle her face, pulling her back so that their mouths could meet fully.

Yukino pressed against him, and Sting's arm shifted from the booth's edge to wrap around her lower back, tongue parting her lips. She moaned into the kiss, Sting pulling her bottom lip into his mouth to nibble and suck before breaking away to trail similar ministrations down her jawline. He always took it a step too far in public.

"Let's go home," she whispered, pulling back, "please."

Sting nodded, pressing his forehead against hers, steeling himself.

"One more round?" his eyes opened and locked with hers. Everything surrounding them had taken on a brilliant, warm glow.

Yukino pursed her lips. She hadn't really planned on drinking as much as they had; especially in such a short amount of time…it was going to hit her all at once, more than likely on the way home…if it wasn't already. She felt way too good.

"Shots. Just two. Then we can go," Sting prompted, eyes pleading.

She sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

Sting grinned, lips finding hers again, before he jumped out of the booth, striding over to the bar's counter. He returned several moments later, handing her a shot glass filled with an amber-colored liquor.

"Do you think he's really asleep?"

Their glasses clinked.

"Probably. But we can always wake him up."

.

Gods, she was loud – but that's exactly what he had wanted. Her hands were laced through his hair, pushing him deeper and deeper into her swollen folds, and Sting knew it was only a matter of time. As he retracted his tongue to replace the muscle with two fingers, Yukino started bucking her hips in quick, short bursts, a futile attempt to try and meet with the quickening rhythm he set.

Kissing the crease where her thigh met her torso, Sting sucked at the skin until it bruised under his lips. Trailing his ministrations back between her legs, he lightly flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit several times, grinning devilishly at how she arched herself off of the bed. He loved it when she did that – react with such flair to the smallest of his actions. Just as he was about to close his lips around the bud, however, a separate pair of fingers slid down, rubbing Yukino in quick, deft circles.

She screamed out one last time, squirting into Sting's open palm as Rogue's mouth sealed against hers, swallowing the cries with his tongue. Sting let her ride out her orgasm against his digits before he pulled them out, upper lip tilting in a smirk, eyes admiring his handiwork.

"Took you long enough," Sting dug slyly, licking at his fingers.

"You're welcome," Rogue replied, his lips still against Yukino. She pulled him deeper.

Sting clucked his tongue, sitting up between Yukino's legs. Rogue took the opportunity to slide his own hand further, dipping the tips lightly into her center. She sucked in a small gasp of air from his actions, still sensitive from her orgasm, but from the way she moaned as he began to gently rub her, it was obvious she was far from ending the night right there.

Rogue began to kiss his way down the curve of Yukino's jaw, running the same fingers up to meet his head. As he reached her chest, he tugged down the neckline of her dress, material parting over the swell of her breasts. He nudged her to slide over and make more room for him on the bed. She obeyed, shuffling over as he climbed on beside her; his body hovering over her own as his lips enveloped one of her nipples, sucking gently.

"We missed you," Yukino gasped as he reached up with his free hand to roughly palm her opposite breast, fingers rolling and tugging at her blushing skin.

"Apparently he missed us as well," Sting supplied, the corner of his lip curling into a smirk as he reached out to grip at Rogue's stiffening erection.

Rogue hissed at the sensation, mouth unlatching from Yukino's bare chest, as Sting began pumping at him through his sweatpants.

"Don't start something you aren't willing to finish," it was both a warning and a challenge – the catalyst that would drive these sort of nights to their climax.

"Never had a problem with finishing before," Sting gloated, fingers from his opposite hand working their way back up to Yukino's own soaked center. She breathed out his name in response, back arching off of the bed's sheets. Rogue felt his hips thrust further into Sting's palm, and cursed his inability to better control his body.

Yukino sat up, Sting moving with her, her fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Rogue's pants, begging him silently to remove them.

Complying, Rogue shucked off the bottoms, erection springing out at full mast as he lay on the bed. Yukino crawled over, shifting her body between his legs until her breath was lightly fanning his shaft. Slowly, her small lips enveloped the head of his length, gently sucking before lifting her eyes to lock with his. Grunting, Rogue raised his hips higher, encouraging the girl to take him to the hilt. Sting's hand, still wet from Yukino, gripped Rogue's chin, turning so that they met in a rough, open-mouthed kiss.

"Fuck," Rogue ground out, tongue parting from Sting's own as Yukino coaxed him entirely into her mouth. Unhappy with the loss of attention, Sting raked his fingers against Rogue's jaw, teeth pulling at his bottom lip.

Gods, she was taking him – literally all of him – inside of her mouth for the first time, and Rogue swore he was going to cum right then and there the longer she held her position. After several moments, Yukino slowly pulled him out, a strand of saliva hanging between her lip and the underside of his shaft. Her own hand had snaked down to rub herself as she blew him – he didn't even have to see it, just from how her back arched he knew what she was doing. Moving back down, she carved the length of his erection with her tongue, lips peppering down its shaft before running back up to suck and slide against the underside of his head, Rogue broke from Sting's lip lock once again to hiss a moan of approval.

"Feels good, right?" Sting moved to whisper in Rogue's ear, nipping at his lobe.

"What do you think?"

Sting paused, pulling back.

"Well, why don't you return the favor?" he challenged, standing up beside the bed to remove his own pants, kicking them off along with his boxer briefs.

He was being such a fucking smug bastard, Rogue almost wanted to tell him to suck it himself. Craning his neck forward, Rogue wrapped his hand around Sting's length while he stood before the bed. Pumping slowly at first to warm him up, Rogue waited several thrusts before moving his mouth down to suck at the skin, licking up the shaft just as Yukino had done with his own. As he reached the tip, he took it into his mouth to suck lightly, lapping at the precum that had begun to bead with his tongue. His actions grew more confident as Sting grunted, hand lacing to grip his hair. Finally, Rogue took him fully into his mouth, bobbing his head as Sting began to thrust in quick, shallow rocks.

"You're," Sting's voice cracked and he swallowed before continuing, mouth spread into a cocky grin, "getting better at this."

Rogue shot him a look, and their eyes locked for a moment, before Sting pulled back his hips, length dropping from Rogue's mouth.

Back down between his legs, Yukino had adjusted her position and was now pumping him between her cleavage, tongue curling against the dip of his navel. Rogue arched as her hot breath hit the sensitive expanse of his stomach, and he nearly lost it as Sting appeared behind her, grasping her hips, lifting them up at an angle before positioning himself at her entrance. One, two, three quick strokes to part her dripping folds and coat his tip with her need before he sheathed himself fully inside of her. His hips slapped so hard against her thighs that Yukino cried out, digging her nails lightly into Rogue's torso.

Sting gave her little time to regain herself before he withdrew and rammed back into her, causing her to push her chest firmer against Rogue's own erection.

"Fuck, Yukino," he ground out, fingers gripping the girl's torso, "you're squeezing too hard." A hand pulled back, slapping her ass playfully as she pushed back against his length, rolling her hips.

As her face became level with Rogue's dick again, Yukino palmed his erection, tongue tracing the contours of his shaft, only faltering when Sting increased his pace and she struggled to match him. As his thrusts grew increasingly rapid, her entire body followed suit.

The bed was shaking now at the frenzied rhythm Sting was creating, headboard smacking violently against the damn wall, but Rogue wanted her mouth back around his cock. Sitting up, he reached an arm out to thread through Yukino's halo of silver hair, pulling what he could up into his grip.

"Yukino," his voice was foreign to his ears – thick, guttural, "suck it."

Her eyes widened slightly when they met his, but they quickly grew devilish as she licked at her lips, biting at the bottom with her teeth. Slowly, she circled her hips, stalling Sting momentarily, gripping his erection with her inner muscles.

Sting threw his head back, fingers grasping wide and latching on to her backside as his stride slowed.

Just as she moved her mouth back down to take him, though, Sting withdrew fully, plunging back all at once into her. The vibrations from her moan provided an all-new experience – a long, rugged pulse ran up Rogue's shaft in the most delicious way, and when she took him entirely only to whimper, Rogue couldn't help but clench his jaw and thrust his hips up, pulling at her hair for her to bob her head with his own stride.

Yukino obeyed, and as she fell forward, Sting propelling into her from behind, Rogue threw his own hips up. This continued until Rogue could feel his orgasm building, a raw and delicious heat. Yukino must have been close – and known he was – as well, because now she was sucking forcefully at his tip, muffled cries escalating. Sting wasn't going to let himself finish before either of them, hand already working its way beneath Yukino to rub against her clit.

She was a goner – and it was as she came, lips encircling Rogue's dick, that he took the opportunity to enter her mouth fully, riding out her cries before pulling back out, cum shooting up onto her collar and throat.

Sting came shortly after, just as was expected, his own release spilling against the curve of her bottom.

The scent of sweat and musk hung in the air, and the silence grew heavier with each passing moment, but none of them felt the need to break it – until Yukino moved finally, sitting up to turn and kiss Sting. As they parted, she fell back to the bed, pulling Rogue down to do the same, chest still glistening with a sheen of sweat and his climax.

Sting moved back down with Yukino's body, encircling her waist with his arm until they were spooning. He was fuckin' spent – and if he was fuckin' spent, Rogue had to have been really feeling it. Burrowing his face into the crook of her neck, Sting peeked up at Rogue.

His eyes were half-lidded, but there were very light dark circles underneath. He cocked an unamused eyebrow, and Sting let out a bark of laughter.

"So," Yukino piped up, "who wants to take a shower?"

.

**Notes**:

I still don't know how I feel about it. I loved the previous two chapters, but man, this was hard! I'll more than likely be editing it several times in the next few days - if I do, be warned.

If it wasn't clear, they are in a polyamorous relationship, however, this is entirely PWP (porn without plot), so please don't read too deeply into the dynamics of said relationship.

Thank-you again for all of your wonderful reviews! You are all too sweet and I do not deserve it.


	4. StingYu II

**.**

**Luminescence **

**.**

Hi hi! Here's the latest Lumi installation – it comes in the form of a very dirty StingYu oneshot (since I know that has been requested since the very first chapter) as a very special (super belated) birthday present to my dear friend Ale! Happy Birthday, Ale!

This chapter is, well, extremely rough. Like, I barely edited it, and typed most of the end half-asleep, so my most sincerest apologies if none of the ending paragraphs make any sense at all. I'll definitely be going back to edit them.

Also, this is so incredible dirty, I almost didn't want to publish it – we've got a little bit of bondage, a little bit of dom!Yukino and sub!Sting (but only a little, because our adoring little guild master really does not do sub well). Please, please, please note that this has extremely explicit content, and I would rather if you were under the age of 18** you did not read this**. Lots of dirty talk ahead, for sure!

.

**Warning**: VERY sexually explicit scenes. By continuing you acknowledge that you are aware there are adult situations in the following chapters, and have willingly agreed to read them.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

.

When he first accepted the position of Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe knew what people had said. He heard the gossiping whispers underneath curled fingers as he strode past, saw the words brazenly displayed against the cover of Sorcerer's Weekly – it wasn't as if people were subtle, and Sting certainly wasn't going to be one to correct them. Why ruin the fun?

Yeah, he was rather partial (that was putting it lightly, mind you) to the bragging rights (could you blame a guy?) and the _perks_! Damn, talk about a sweet position. Women (of _all_ ages) threw themselves down at his feet; he was showered in praise over his physique and chiseled jaw, his fighting prowess, agility, cunning wit, and despite their major loss in the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth was still one of the most vied after guilds in Fiore. Now, while you'd think this would only inflate his ego, it had all surprisingly achieved much the opposite. Sting had earned the title just three months shy of his twentieth birthday, which meant two things: first, that he was one of the youngest guild masters in history (nice), and second, his naïve, foolhardy ego had severely misinterpreted how much work he was going to have to do in order to keep Sabertooth afloat. Sure, they were a bit better behaved than other guilds (not naming any in particular…), but they certainly weren't without their hiccups.

Oh god, and the _meetings_.

The meetings were so fucking _boring_. Nobody had told him that once every three months he would have to join all of the other Guild Masters for some sort of obligatory conference week. Yeah, a fucking _week_ full of nonstop meetings over the most asinine bullshit – Fairy Tail destroying who knows what again, a sky-high list of filed complaints against Blue Pegasus (most notably their colorful Trimen leader), and he would rather not talk about what they had to deal with when it came to Quattro Cerberus (disgusting). Lamia Scale kept to themselves for the most part (and thankfully they sent Vastia in place of their aging master – he, Sting didn't really mind as much), but it was Mermaid Heel that the Sabertooth master couldn't fucking stand.

"So," despite his size, Sting had to admit that Makarov Dreyar could easily command a room of any velocity, "now that we're done giving my children hell, I believe it's time to move on to our next point of business: Spring will be here in less than two months. Before you know it, we'll be back to preparing for the next Grand Magic Games. Now, Fairy Tail would like to propos – "

Annnnd that was about all of his attention Sting could spare. God, how long had he been in this damn room? It felt like these walls were beginning to close in on him, and this oval table they awkwardly jammed everyone at during the meetings was still too cramped for his liking. There were no windows, just dimming lights from atop a massive chandelier that hung above said table, and that was what drove Sting wild the most – how much time had passed? How much more did they have left to go? Surely it was well into the afternoon. Fuck. He should have worn a watch. In fact, wasn't this the reason why Yukino had bought him a damn watch for his birthday? He had been complaining incessantly about how bad he needed a manual wristwatch to check on during these meetings, help him count the minutes.

So, she had bought him one. A nice one – a simple one – a sleek, black matte number with white-gold accents – and he had sworn he would never take it off. Well, to be fair, he really didn't want to, but it just kept getting caught in her damn hair, and nothing killed a mood more than her gagging on him (teeth dangerously close to his…well) as his damn watch yanked her in another direction.

Plus, it wasn't waterproof, and they both were quite partial to fucking in the shower.

Sting groaned, leaning back in his chair as Makarov continued to prattle on about the upcoming tournament. God, when was the last time he and Yukino had actually been able to see each other, let alone share a bed? It was creeping on almost two months now, and it didn't help that the moment she got back from her latest job request he had to rush off to Clover Town. And what the hell for? The only thing accomplished at any of these meetings was increasing the size of Sting's office work.

But gods, moreover, Sting really did genuinely miss her. Yeah, he missed Rogue and Lector, and of course he missed his guild, but nights had begun to feel a bit empty without another body. Of course he knew there was room for other bodies, but those bodies weren't…they weren't Yukino. Fuck, at this point he could barely fight the urge to try and play this shit off any more – he didn't want other women. They didn't know that he liked to be woken up by gentle kisses along his jawline, or that he absolutely fucking despised his feet being touched – by anyone, even Lector. They didn't know that he preferred tea to coffee, vanilla to chocolate, or that he was an early riser – up with the sun – and he expected everyone to follow suit.

Her laughter. Her positivity. No matter how angry he was with trivial matters, the moment her gentle voice coaxed him out of his rage-fueled rants, everything was so much better. She made it so much better – she made _him_ so much better. Quiet, calm, collected, that's what Yukino Aguria was to a fault. Not only that, but she just had a knack for showing him how to look at problems from another point of view, a different angle, producing a better solution. The only reason why his entire office even had some form of order was because of her. The only reason why he hadn't destroyed half of the city was because of her. The only reason why he probably hadn't completely fuckin' blown this position was because he didn't want to let her down – and she believed in him and what he could do.

Oh, and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the feel of her body curved around his. Everything about her was just so… fragile compared to him. He knew she was anything but delicate, though the way her flushed skin bruised beneath his touch signaled otherwise. The way she buried her nose between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, the way she straddled him so that he fit perfectly between the pooling heat that gathered at her center…gods, he was treading dangerous waters even starting to think about these things while in this godforsaken meeting.

That little mewl of appreciation she tried to stifle when he first entered her after dreaming of being inside of her all night…

"Fuck."

Sting hadn't realized that he had uttered the words out loud until his neighbor to the left elbowed him in the rib cage with the hilt of her katana.

"Would it _kill_ you to pay attention during at least one of our discussions, Eucliffe?"

Kagura Mikazuchi had been selected as the Mermaid Heel representative, naturally. Their guild master (who, to be honest, Sting had never even seen once – not even when he had stopped by the guild for business matters) was just as old as Lamia Scale's, if not older, and had appointed Kagura to be her placeholder, much to Sting's utter chagrin.

And she was always fucking seated next to him.

Yeah, whatever, she was powerful, and she was drop-dead gorgeous. You'd have to be blind not to notice Kagura's looks, but every time Sting saw her the guilt he felt from Yukino's banishment just sat in his gut like a ball of lead.

Oh, and she was always throwing him looks and snide remarks. _Always_. As if the guy could catch a break between her and Master Bob to his right. It wasn't that Master Bob pestered him – he wasn't rude by any means, and rarely stepped out of line. He just really reeked of floral perfume, and Sting's nose just couldn't take the abuse.

It was like being on some sort of cruel theme park ride.

Fine, fuck this. Sting had been well behaved enough to warrant some time on his lacrima. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a sleek little touch screen and watched as the time (seven forty-two at night, praise be to the gods) was proudly displayed, with several bouncing notifications underneath it. Lector, Rogue, Dobengal, Lector again, Rogue once more – he scanned through them all until he finally reached his destination.

Yukino.

'Hey you :) we're on our way back to Hargeon. I miss you a lot – I hope everything's okay. don't let them get to you – you're still the greatest guild master to me x'

Goddammit.

Just as he was about to put it back into his pocket though, several more notifications popped up.

'p.s. – for your eyes only!'

There was an attached file.

Hm. Odd.

Clicking open the file, Sting nearly dropped his lacrima onto the polished wood floors. Was…was that Yukino's…OH GOD. There was no fucking way, no absolute fuckin' way she had –

"Put your damn lacrima away," Kagura hissed at him again leaning over, "honestly, this isn't a bar, you're at a guild master meet – "

"Is something wrong, Representative Mikazuchi? Master Eucliffe?"

"Everything's fine. My apologies for the disturbance. It won't happen again." Kagura murmured, back now ramrod straight. Sting clutched his lacrima against the heel of his palm, nodding sternly before sliding it back into the deep confines of his pocket.

Makarov merely closed his eyes in response, continuing with the open discussion.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sting had to look at that again – he just had to – but there was no way he was going to make it out alive between Makarov and Kagura's fucking hawk-eyes.

Okay, just breathe.

On the bright side, these meetings usually ended around 8:30, at the absolute latest – they rarely continued on past the twelve-hour mark, and they had gotten an early start...

But one more peek couldn't hurt.

Oh, to hell with it. He was Sting fuckin' Eucliffe, was he really so concerned over getting in _trouble_?

Flipping the screen back, he folded his arms so that the lacrima was cradled in the crook of his elbow, with its back turned away from the prying eyes of one Kagura Mikazuchi, and as the screen lit up once more the poor Sabertooth guild master didn't stand a chance.

Laying there, against the sheets of what was unmistakably his conference room bed, was Yukino Aguria clad in what would to be the most scandalous lingerie Sting had seen in quite a _long_ time. That fucking minx had angled the camera just so it captured the majority of her body…stopping just at her wrist, as it dipped beyond the bright, off-white mesh of her tiny little bow-lined panties. Her other hand was latched onto the budding peak of a (very prominent) nipple, that same mesh fabric twisting ever so slightly beneath her fingertips. How the hell had she worked this?! Who was holding the camera?!

May the gods have absolute mercy upon his mortal dragon-slaying soul, because if she was in his room, there was no way he was going to leave a bed to come back to during the next conference. Shit, he was already feeling woozy from the blood rush.

"Honestly Eucliffe are you fucking – OH MY GOD!" Kagura's voice rang out against the room, echoing as everyone turned to the duo with wide eyes.

Makarov's eye twitched, but eventually the snap of electricity that had engulfed the atmosphere faded, and he sat down on the tabletop, massaging his temples.

"All right, fine. You're dismissed for the night, I've kept you here long enough," he shot a look up at Sting, "but tomorrow, I'm not going to be as generous."

"Understood," Sting exhaled, gripping his knee for several beats before awkwardly shifting to move from the seat, waddling (and eventually sprinting) out of the conference door.

As the masters finished filtering out, Makarov folded his arms against his chest, sighing in exasperation.

"'_If I visit he'll focus I promise_,'" Makarov dithered, raising his voice an octave, "_'I know how he works!_' Damn pretty little celestial mages using sweet words with me. I'm getting too soft in my old age."

At least that damn dragon slayer would be a little less antsy tomorrow, but Makarov didn't know which was worse – lack of sleep, or lack of attention span.

.

The walk back to his room was torturous to say the least. On the bright side, the chill from the late winter air cut right through the building's walls to his skin and really helped cool him down between strides. Damn. How the hell had she even found this place?! Surely there was no way she could have possibly tracked him…but that wasn't exactly Yukino's deal. They both were very understanding when it came to the distance and their, er, relationship, and though he could be a bit of a womanizer in his own time, Sting surely could be trusted…she trusted him, and he trusted her.

Yeah. Yukino wasn't the jealous, possessive type. She was…that just wasn't her style. No way.

Taking the stairs two at a time (naturally he leapt up the last few), Sting fumbled several minutes for his key before finally slamming his door open, chest heaving, only to find…

…She wasn't there.

"Yukino?"

The bed was still made. Sting approached it, hand hovering over the blankets. It didn't appear to have been ruffled, but he was certain Yukino had been laying against the sheets…

He grabbed ahold of one of the pillows, pressing it to his face and inhaling.

She was here.

Slamming it back down onto the mattress, Sting stood up, eyes narrowing towards his bathroom door. If she thought she was going to get away with this without proper punishment, that darling celestial mage of his was in for a very rude wake up call.

The floorboards creaked as he strode over, but just before he could grasp the knob, the unmistakable hiss of water echoed out. Sting paused for a moment, a slow, careful smirk spreading across his face.

Oh, so this was all a part of the plan, eh?

Fine, he'll play.

As the door opened, a quick burst of steam exploded, engulfing the young man in a cloud of humidity. The shower's beating only got louder the further he moved in, but he could easily make out the silhouette of his girlfriend standing by the shower's open curtain, clad still in that delicious white lingerie. Gods, her ass was literally bare – not a single stretch of material to be found, other than a large bow fastened just between the two dimples of her lower back. He loved those dimples the most. However, as she turned to face him, all resolve to 'play along' went directly out of the window – he had her pressed back to chest against his body, hands roaming to cup her most intimate areas, just like she had done previously.

His lips found the shell of her ear instantly.

"Bed. Now."

Yukino relaxed into Sting's grip, rolling her hips against the dragon slayer's body as his fingers began to rub between her legs, breaking out into a grin when he realized she had already soaked through the material. It had been so long – _too_ long.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" She murmured, bucking her hips so that his fingers dipped against her slick heat.

"I'm sorry," Sting removed his grip, allowing Yukino to move and turn so that they were face to face. Their eyes met, but only for a moment before she reached up to wrap her arms around her guild master's neck, bringing him so that their lips could meet.

Unlike most of their first kisses, this one did not start off innocent at all. Sting was starving. To hell with foreplay, and to hell with waiting any longer – he was going to fuck her good enough to satisfy the both of them for all the nights, weeks, hell, the _months_ they had missed. With his goal finally locked in, Sting's tongue, lips, and teeth all assaulted any part of the celestial mage he could devour, bruising her skin in his wake. In turn, Yukino obliged, relinquishing control momentarily as Sting moved his hands down her wide hips, cupping her ass and lifting her up so that she was positioned right where he wanted her.

Yukino broke the kiss.

"Not yet."

Sting groaned, his head falling down to meet her shoulder.

"Yukino."

His voice was stern, albeit hoarse. Why wait any longer than they had to? He wanted her now, and she clearly wanted him, why was there any need for stalling? Bucking his hips up so that she could feel _him_ against the crotch of her panties, the dragon slayer nearly lost it as she gasped.

Yukino's hands moved to his shoulders in an attempt to push away, but Sting only brought her closer, tongue curling against the dips and ridges of her collarbone. He sucked at her skin, making sure a mark (or three) was left as punishment for her impertinence.

"You ruined the surprise by coming too soon – "

"That won't happen again." Sting cut her off. She could feel his lips stretch out in a grin against her throat, where he had moved his tongue and teeth to sweetly bite and lick some more, a careful trail of welts left behind them.

Collecting herself once more, Yukino grasped at the crown of her guild master's head, and pulled harshly, causing him to move and look up at her face, brows furrowed.

"What the fu - "

"I'm in control tonight."

Sting's eyes widened, but something fierce and carnal quickly flickered across them. Ah, so that's what she was getting at. Dammit, Sting Eucliffe was possibly the most impatient son of a bitch to walk this godforsaken earth, but there was no way he would push this issue further if Yukino had something so cunning up her sleeve.

"All right," Sting carefully placed her down back onto the bathroom floor, a sly, predatory grin now working its way against his features, "you're in control."

Yukino grasped his chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing his face back down to her own, softly sealing her lips over his own. She sucked gently at his bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth before releasing.

"Good boy," she smiled and kissed him once more, her voice a murmur, "You have ten seconds to take off your clothes and get in bed before I'm ready for you," her hand had trailed down, caressing the hem of his pants before dipping beneath to where his hard-on was pulsing with need, "and don't make me wait longer than that." She gripped him fully in her palm, squeezing.

He was a goner.

.

As the door shut behind Sting, Yukino exhaled out the breath she had been unconsciously holding, the hammering of her heart ringing in her ears. Finally, she was alone. Oh god, oh god, oh god, why had that been so nerve-wracking?! She had planned this all out in advance, but hearing Sting enter his room had sent her into some sort of nervous fit. He had left that meeting so quickly! Much quicker than she had anticipated…and then, he had come in the darn bathroom, reeking of musk and sweat and just _Sting_, pulling her against him, ran his hands down her body, whispered in her ear…ugh! She had almost just let him ravage her there – she had really, really wanted that more than anything – but there was no way she was throwing away nearly a week of planning over a bit of a head rush.

Crap. She was supposed to be counting right now, wasn't she?

What she really needed was a drink to settle her nerves; maybe she should grab that bottle of rum she had bought earlier… the poor girl had taken two shots prior to getting dressed, another before taking those photos, and _another_ one prior to entering the bathroom to run the shower.

After rummaging around the bathroom for several seconds, Yukino finally found the bottle, and took a large gulp from its lip. The alcohol seared down her throat, resting deliciously in the pit of her stomach before spreading out across her limbs. Shivering slightly against the sensation, Yukino capped the bottle and placed it back underneath the sink with the other assorted shopping bags she had brought.

Now where were those handcuffs…

.

Half of him actually wanted to take his time just to see what she defined as punishment, but the other half – the more dominant half, with a much louder voice of reason – reminded him that the sooner he got himself stripped and on the bed, the sooner Yukino could have her fun and he could turn the tables back in his favor.

So, with that in mind, Sting quickly removed each article of clothing, even his boxer briefs, and kicked them into the bedroom's corner – they could worry about cleaning up later. The air was still thick from the shower's steam, even though he knew Yukino had turned it off as soon as he left. What a shame he had interrupted part of the surprise, but she should have known better – it wasn't like she could just send those photos and think that he wasn't going to race back to try and find her.

"Why aren't you on the bed?"

Fuck, he hadn't even heard the door open –

"I am naked at least," he turned to face her, making sure that she was able to watch every single muscle flex against the soft glow of the bedroom's single lamp. He was still hard, almost painfully so, but that would only work in his favor – especially as he reached down to stroke himself several times. Surprisingly though, her eyes never left his, not even to look down between his legs at his most valued appendage.

"I told you," her voice was thick with authority, "to get in bed," Sting heard heels clacking against the floorboards in tune with her predatory gait as she approached him, something silver dangling from her fingertips.

Handcuffs?

As if handcuffs could hold him back…

"Yukin – "

"I don't remember giving you permission to address me so casually." The celestial mage was in front of him now, her supple skin still wet and dewy from the shower steam, causing the mesh of her white lingerie to cling against the swell of her chest, leaving absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. The heels definitely gave her leverage as well, and Sting could see that the crown of her head reached the edge of his chin as opposed to the expanse of his chest.

"You're right," he smirked, "what shall my punishment be?"

"Get on the bed. Now." She stomped her foot, punctuating the end of her sentence. Sting turned, climbing into bed as he was instructed. "Lay down." Following her orders, he laid down on his back, hands behind his head.

"Give me your hands." He obliged, allowing the girl to shackle them together around the bed's headboard.

Sting almost wanted to laugh out loud at how precious she was being – these were definitely some low-grade handcuffs, nothing special – things were going to get interesting when he was ready to shatter them and flip her underneath him to relinquish her control.

Yukino stood there by the bedside, biting her lip as she eyed the defined muscles of his chest and torso, the dip of his hipbones…it was as if for a moment she was seriously considering throwing the entire act off.

"Like what you see?" He couldn't help it – she was taking so long, maybe if he egged her on, this little dominatrix act would soon be over, and they could get back to –

"I've heard you haven't been a very good boy, Master Eucliffe…" her voice was thick, wet, dripping with need, "I don't like it when my guild master doesn't behave himself." Her finger was tracing the vee-shaped cut where torso met thigh. It traveled up further along his body, nails now lightly scraping skin, a wave of gooseflesh rolling in their wake.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I've been distracted," he shifted his body, her touch beginning to tickle a bit.

"Distracted?"

"I can't stop thinking about you." His eyes flickered to Yukino's, "can't stop thinking about burying my tongue deep into y – "

"I've been thinking about you, too." She interrupted him, bringing her hand back towards her body to dip beneath her panties, "I've been thinking about you a lot."

"What have you been thinking about?" Sting followed the path of her hand, watched the fabric bunch, watched her fingers curl underneath to enter her heat. He licked his lips.

"Everything," she breathed out, gasping as her fingers sped up, a quiet, throaty moan leaving her lips, "your big, throbbing cock especially – how it feels so good when you fuck me from behind, bunching my hair in your fist, slapping my ass, pinching my cli-hah!" Her hips bucked against her fingers.

"Then let me do those things to you," he knew it – she was just as desperate as he was, "come here and let me fuck you, baby."

Yukino stalled her movements, removing herself from between her legs. Did she cum already? No way – that had been way too quiet. Her fingers were glistening, coated thickly in her need, and as she turned to walk towards him Sting already knew what she wanted him to do.

"Open."

He sucked on her fingers, scraping his teeth and tongue against them like a starved man, and soon they were replaced with Yukino's lips, their tongues meeting so she could taste herself.

"I'm going to sit on your face," her mouth parted from his, "I want you to clean up the mess you caused me to make."

Before he could reply, she had removed her panties and straddled him between her thighs. Sting had no problem with the request, but damn, he wished he could just touch her, pull her in closer. Burrowing his face deeper into her folds, the dragon slayer inhaled deeply, tongue swirling around her slit, pulling and sucking at her plump outer lips before flicking the hooded bud that sat before her entrance. His strokes grew slower, more torturous as he paid special attention to her clit, and he could feel Yukino breaking as she ground her hips even harder into his mouth. Fuck these goddamn handcuffs –

Just as he moved his tongue to fuck her properly with it, suddenly she was gone, her body moving down against his so that he was positioned perfectly at her entrance. Ha, he knew it was only a matter of time before she broke. For as much as a vixen Yukino was, there had been too much time spaced between their last rendezvous, and she was just as willing and ready as he was.

Yukino kissed him again, softly, as a reward for a job well done, her soaked folds lightly brushing against his dribbling member. Just…a little…closer…

The damn minx moved! She felt him trying to thrust into her, and she moved her hips away! What kind of bullshit…

"Did I give you permission to enter me?" her mouth was whispering, breath hot against the shell of his ear, "I certainly don't remember…"

"Yukino…"

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my name either." Now she was straddling his torso, lips moving down from his ear to nip, suck, lick at his jaw, neck, collarbone, teeth tugging at his hardened nipple while her hand worked at twisting and tugging the other.

"I'm serious, I need you – "

His voice broke as she moved back down to slip against his shaft, rimming the engorged head of his dick with her slicken heat. She repeated this action several more times, Sting attempting in vain to follow her with his hips with the tragic hope that she would just _let him fuck her_.

"How bad do you need me?" There was that honeyed lilt in her voice again, lips moving back up his body once more, murmuring against his throat, "Tell me how bad you want to fuck my tight little pussy, Master Eucliffe."

"You know how bad," Sting hissed out, angrily pulling at the handcuffs – why weren't they budging?! What the fuck was going on?! It felt like there was a heavy weight pressing down onto his wrists, not to mention, Yukino was so heavy against his body and chest, he could barely find the strength to push her off of him!

"Yukino, take these fucking handcuffs off of me _now_."

"Oh my," the celestial mage pulled back, a pout marring her face, "don't tell me you've only just realized…"

"Realized what?!"

Yukino thrust her hips against his member once more, eliciting another fuming hiss from her lover.

"Well, that I've been using Libra's gravity to hold your wrists down," now she was riding against his dick, still refusing him entrance,

"_Yukino_," now he was just plain pissed off.

Sighing, Yukino murmured something under her breath, and the weight was lifted.

"You can be such a – "

It all happened so quickly, the celestial mage was shocked she didn't see it coming sooner. In a matter of seconds the handcuffs were gone, Sting had thrown her face down onto the bed, and was drilling into her from behind at a rapid pace. No fingers, no easing his way in, he entered her so fast Yukino barely had time to process it between gasps of pleasure. Sure, she had been annoyed that her game had not gone exactly according to plan, but goddamn did it feel good to have him fill her up again.

Deeper and deeper he rammed into her, the headboard banging so hard at the wall, Yukino swore there was going to be hell (and new drywall) to pay. But that didn't matter – all that mattered was that she could finally cry out Sting's name, clamp down against him as he railed her, arms moving to hook up her legs to fasten around his waist.

"Fuck, Yukino," he cracked his hand back to slap her ass, each word pronounced with a hard, thick thurst, "fuck, you feel so fucking good."

In turn, Yukino turned her head back so that the padded pillows engulfed her screams, praying to god that her futile attempt was working.

As Sting slowed his rhythm though, he could hear her calling out to him amongst the bedding, pleading and begging for him to flip her over so that she could watch him as he reached his climax. Never one to shy away from appeasing his lover, Sting obeyed, maneuvering it so that she rested beneath him and he caged her between his arms. He hooked her legs over his shoulders while his teeth found solace in the juncture between her neck and shoulder, marking his territory in any dirty, angry way he could.

'_Mine_.' He bit, smoothing over the marks with his tongue, '_mine_,' he repeated again and again, both in his head and against her skin.

Yukino was going to cum again, finally, and soon – Sting could feel it, could time each pulse of her walls in tune with how hard his cock slammed into her. He sat back, kneeling, and curled an arm around to rub his thumb hard and rough against her clit.

That was what broke her dam, and as she cried out his name between choked sobs, Sting captured her lips with his, swallowing her release as well as muffling his own as he came into her, spilling himself fully, admiring at how she milked him drop for drop.

He collapsed against her then, completely spent. Neither said a word for several minutes, until Sting peppered several kisses against her sweat soaked skin. The dragon slayer parted from his lover, reaching underneath her body to pull out the beds comforter, tucking them both into it.

"Sting, I need to clean myself up."

"Later," he breathed against her hair, pulling her body flush against his own, "we'll take care of that later."

And what if she didn't? What if they forgot? What if in several months, several years from then, there was suddenly a carbon copy of their genes, running amok, destroying guild property, summoning gates with heavy, thick silver keys…

The thought was almost something Sting could see as tangible.

"What time do you have to be awake for?" Yukino's voice sliced through his thoughts, and it finally hit Sting where he was, and what he was there for.

Tomorrow's meeting was going to fucking suck.

.

**Notes**:

WEAK ASS ENDING, but hey, at least I delivered. :) Thank-you all again for your wonderful reviews and sweet messages, they are so inspiring! I hope I didn't let you down with this mess of a chapter. Next – Rokino. I may throw in the second chapter for the threesome, too. Some have requested Stingue as well, how do you feel about me including that pairing too?

Drop me a line!

x


End file.
